All I Need Is A Kiss
by Kiing.Deemy
Summary: Just a brief little one shot about our favorite lazy ninja, and hyperactive knucklehead life leading up to their first kiss. Read/Enjoy Boy/Boy Don't Like, Don't Read


_**Hey, everyone *Waves Arms Excitedly* How you doin~ *Wiggles Eyebrows***_

 _ **Looll, forgetting that just happened. I come bearing a new one-shot and news! First, for all who follow my story 'Part of The Pack', there's a poll going on where you can decide which pairing you want to see during the fic. It should be able to be viewed on my profile so please go vote away before Thursday 2nd please *Bows At The Waist* Thank you**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Mishimoto does (Did I spell that right?) I'm just some guy with free time at the moment.**_

 _ **Please read and enjoy, and don't be shy about reviewing. Us writers like that ;)**_

 _Until I Kiss You_

 _First Meeting_

The day Shikamaru first met Naruto Uzumaki, his first thought was that the kid was loud. Added with the fact that blonde's loud voice echoed throughout entire room as he introduced himself, helped secure that judgement. He also thought the blonde was way too bright 'Seriously, who wears that much orange?', he thought.

All in all, he found the loud and bright blonde taking a seat beside him, to be very troublesome. It also didn't really help he thought the kid was cute, but Shikamaru wasn't about to admit that.

It'd be too troublesome.

 _Best Friends_

It had been weeks since the literal ball of sunshine had bounced his way into Shikamaru's life, and even though the blonde practically chatted with anyone who gave him the slightest of attention, Shikamaru himself had never gotten the chance.

That all changed though when Shikamaru found the blonde being picked on by Suigetsu and Karin, simply because he had gotten too close to their friend Sasuke.

Reasons he'll ponder later at home, Shikamaru pushed past the two bullies and placed himself protectively in front the trembling blonde.

"Back off! Or I'm telling!", he yelled actually raising his voice and glaring at the two classmates in front of him.

Hearing his declaration, both Suigetsu and Karin paled considerably and took a step back "Y-You wouldn't!", Karin stammered.

"Would too!", Shikamaru threatened, then smirked when Suigetsu quickly ran off leaving Karin to play catch up.

Pleased with himself, he turned to the blonde and blinked at the look of adoration in the blonde's ocean blue eyes.

"You saved me!", Naruto wrapped his arms around the taller boy and laughed happily "You're like a superhero or something!", he praised, before gasping and pulling back to look him in the face "Are you?", not waiting for his response, Naruto grinned so wide Shikamaru swore he was almost blinded by it "I won't tell, I promise!".

If Naruto saw the red coloring Shikamaru's cheeks, he chose not to comment on it. Either because he didn't care or he had no idea why.. So he didn't care.

"We're going to be the best of friends", Naruto said, or rather declared to him and Shikamaru was just fine with that.

Hearing footsteps, he looked over his shoulder to see Sasuke glaring at them, or rather him. He smiled, and took the blonde's hand in his own, and mouthed one word to the Uchiha...

 _Mine_

"So, Naruto. Wanna see my secret lair?"

Flailing his arms animatedly, Naruto readily agreed "No way!".

Later in life, Naruto will come to realize only villains had secret lairs.

 _Meeting Naruto's Family_

Shikamaru stared hesitantly at the door in front of him, and then at his raised knuckles. He'd been standing here in this position for what felt like an hour, but was only a minute in reality.

As if God was taking pity on him, the door swung open to reveal Naruto's round face, pouty lips, and angry blue eyes "Don't just stand there!", he yelled at the blinking boy "Come in already!", and without any prompting Naruto yanked his best friend inside the house and into the living room "Everyone, he's here!".

It still amazed Shikamaru how his blonde could be so small, but still so very loud. He didn't have long to ponder the thought, as he was suddenly surrounded by Naruto's family.

"Oh, he's so adorable!", a redhead cooed pinching Shikamaru's cheek " Naru-kun has such good taste in friends", this was Naruto's mother.

"Kushina, dear, you're smothering the boy..", a taller version of Naruto laughed, and tried to pull the boy from his wife's arms "We want him in one piece when his parents come back for him", Kushina only huffed and made her way back into the kitchen to finish prepare dinner.

"Heh. You didn't tell me your friend had a pineapple head, Naru-kun~".

As the words reach his ears, Shikamaru felt his eye twitch as he turned to face someone who looked almost identical to Naruto, just with dark hair and much taller. This was Naruto's 'Amazing Older Brother'.

"M-Menma!", Naruto huffed, and folded his arms " So, what? I like his hair", he announced, and blew a raspberry for added measure.

Hearing this, Menma's lips thinned and he outright glared at Shikamaru "Oh?", he tilted his head "Are you trying to take my cute baby brother away from me?".

Stepping back slightly from the menacing glare, Shikamaru shook his head greatly unnerved "N-no... I would never dream of it, sir- I mean Menma...".

Pleased with the response, the fifteen year old Menma hoisted the ten year old Naruto over his shoulder and walked away as his mother declared dinner was ready "Good, you should know your place pineapple".

At his departure, Shikamaru grumbled a troublesome as he was met with another obstacle to getting Naruto for himself.

 _Hormones_

"... Shika, are you sure about this?", Naruto questioned, eyes shifting about anxiously.

"Yes, Naruto. For about the hundredth time..", he locked gazes with Naruto "I'm sure".

At his answer, Naruto nodded and shifted slightly from his kneeled position. Currently, the two were locked in a closet at Kiba's party, and Shikamaru couldn't be any happier for the turn of events.

"Okay then.. ", Naruto inhaled deeply, and looked Shikamaru in the eyes "Kiss me already, and stop staring".

Needing no more prompting, Shikamaru nodded and slowly leaned forward as Naruto closed his eyes and licked his lips. Flushing at the action, Shikamaru slowly but surely placed his lips over Naruto's own..

'This... this is actually really good'

'Finally'

And then the door opened.

"Hey, you guys. Your time is- Oh.."

Immediately, they both sprang apart wearing identical flushed expressions on their faces. Kiba snickered at this, and slowly closed the door "You got five more minutes!".

...

"Wanna kiss again?"

"... Okay"

 _ **End**_

 _ **Did you guys like that? Felt short to me, like there could be more to it or something *Thinking* Just let me know in your reviews, and don't forget about that poll.**_

 _ **Xoxo; Deemy**_


End file.
